


Crossover Home: House of Trainwrecks

by Shingucci



Category: Danganronpa, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Nanami and America as gaming buddies 2k18, Saionji’s less of a bitch in this one, no romance just friendship, this is a crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shingucci/pseuds/Shingucci
Summary: A groupchat fic where the Hetalia and DR cast live in one house and they have a household group chat. Chaos ensues. Credits to avtorroba on Wattpad this is actually a rp with her.Context: Italy hit Saionji with his car. She is salty about it.





	Crossover Home: House of Trainwrecks

House of Trainwrecks

Hinata Hajime has created a group chat

Hinata Hajime has added Feliciano Vargas and 25 others

Hinata Hajime changed the name for Hinata Hajime to OJ HOPEBOY

OJ HOPEBOY changed the name for Nanami Chiaki to Player 1

OJ HOPEBOY changed the name for Sonia Nevermind to Disney Princess

OJ HOPEBOY changed the name for Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko to Boss Baby

OJ HOPEBOY changed the name for Owari Akane to FOOD

OJ HOPEBOY changed the name for Souda Kazuichi to berry head

OJ HOPEBOY changed the name for Imposter to who is u

OJ HOPEBOY changed the name for Hanamura Teruteru to Basically France

OJ HOPEBOY changed the name for Koizumi Mahiru to photo bih

OJ HOPEBOY changed the name for Pekoyama Peko to ladysamurai

OJ HOPEBOY changed the name for Mioda Ibuki to Kaede Wannabe

OJ HOPEBOY changed the name for Saionji Hiyoko to tiny bitch

OJ HOPEBOY changed the name for Nidai Nekomaru to S H I T

OJ HOPEBOY changed the name for Tsumiki Mikan to Dr Smith

OJ HOPEBOY changed the name for Tanaka Gundham to TooManyPets

OJ HOPEBOY changed the name for Komaeda Nagito to hopebagel

OJ HOPEBOY gave admin rights to Lovino Vargas

OJ HOPEBOY: You handle their nicknames 

Lovino Vargas: Why the fuck would I shithead

OJ HOPEBOY: I mean if you don’t want the chance to talk shit about the rest of them I can take back admin rights

Lovino Vargas: Fine

Lovino Vargas changed the name for Lovino Vargas to Ya’ll Are Bastards

Ya’ll Are Bastards changed Feliciano Vargas’ name to Pasta Idiot

Ya’ll Are Bastards changed Ludwig Beilschimdt’s name to Potato Bastard

Ya’ll Are Bastards changed Kiku Honda’s name to Anime Weeb

Ya’ll Are Bastards changed Gilbert Beilschimdt’s name to Potato Bastard #2

Ya’ll Are Bastards changed Antonio Carriedo’s name to Tomato Bastard

Ya’ll Are Bastards changed Alfred Jones’ name to Hamburger Idiot

Disney Princess: FYI hamburgers are originally from Hamburg, Germany-

Ya’ll Are Bastards changed Arthur Kirkland’s name to Tea and Scones

Ya’ll Are Bastards changed Francis Bonnefoy’s name to Sexual Rapist Guy

OJ HOPEBOY: I’m starting to regret naming Teruteru basically France

Boss Baby: it’s true though

Ya’ll Are Bastards changed Yao Wang’s name to Overprotective Asian Idiot

Ya’ll Are Bastards changed Ivan Braginsky’s name to Creepy-ass guy in the corner

Ya’ll Are Bastards: I thinks that’s everyone

Matthew Williams: What about me?

Ya’ll Are Bastards changed Matthew Williams’ name to Maple Syrup Guy

Ya’ll Are Bastards: There

Basically France: Um what the fuck

Tea and Scones: Is this really what interrupted me?

hopebagel: those that think Romano used too much of the word ‘bastard’ say I

ladysamurai: I

Basically France: I

TooManyPets: I

Tea and Scones: 

Kaede Wannabe: I

tiny bitch: I

hopebagel: this is a group chat with Hinata and Romano as admins. Even someone as worthless as me can see this is not going to end well 

who is u: Ore-sama would like to know what the hell is going on

tiny bitch: Imposter stop calling yourself ore-sama we all know you’re not Togami

Kaede Wannabe: Guys! Ibuki just had a vivid mental image of England-san screaming at France “I’M GONNA CUT YA DICK OFF!”

Potato Bastard #2: HEEEEEYYYY IM THE ORE-SAMA HERE BC IM AWESOME!!

ladysamurai: Why, Hinata?

Ya’ll Are Bastards: That’s not Hinata you fucking bastard

Boss Baby: OI THAT’S PEKO YOU’RE TALKING TO BITCH

Ya’ll Are Bastards: So, Asshole?

Tomato Bastard: WATCH YOUR PROFANITY OR TAKE THE SLIPPER

tiny bitch: I like how Spain-san completely ignored Kuzuryu

Pasta Idiot: PASTAAAAAAAA

ladysamurai: Hinata why did you make this chat

OJ HOPEBOY: Ah.. Pekoyama-san uhh I wanted to

Tea and Scones: No real purpose?!

OJ HOPEBOY: well it can be used for emergencies like if one of us gets injured again

tiny bitch: yeah maybe instead of bringing that person back to the beach they could take her to the fUCKING HOSPITAL 

Pasta Idiot: VEEEEE IM SO SORRY 

tiny bitch: ffs Italy 🖕

Ya’ll Are Bastards: DONT TALK SHIT ABOUT MI FRATELLO YOU BASTARDO

photo bih: he ran her over I think she’s justified to be kinda mad this is actually tame compared to how angry she can be just ask Mikan

Potato Bastard: Please calm down everyone.

Dr Smith: sorry I wasn’t online—

Overprotective Asian Idiot: Aiyaaaaa did ya’ll eat your food yet

Kaede Wannabe: yes mommy

Overprotective Asian Idiot: IM NOT A GIRL 

Kaede Wannabe: yes daddy 

Creepy-Ass Guy in the Corner: Kolkolkol become one with Mother Russia da?

OJ HOPEBOY has muted Creepy-Ass Guy in the Corner. Reason: Freaking me out

Overprotective Asian Idiot: how could you

OJ HOPEBOY has unmuted Creepy-Ass Guy in the Corner. 

OJ HOPEBOY: sorry oof

Creepy-Ass Guy in the Corner: thanks kolkolkol

Sexual Rapist Guy: Ohonhonhonhonhon what is this 

OJ HOPEBOY has muted Sexual Rapist Guy for 30 minutes. Reason: WTF DON’T TYPE OUT YOUR ENTIRE LAUGH IT’S CREEPY

Tea and Scones: FINALLY THANKDNEOFNWONF

OJ HOPEBOY: You’re welcome lmao

Tea and Scones: lol hi dudes dis is Alfred wtf is this

hopebagel: oh hi Alfred-sama please use your own acc

Tea and Scones: omfanfownfiwnfiahf

tiny bitch: That’s Ko, he thinks everyone is above him bc he’s garbage so don’t freak out it’s just how he is

Hamburger Idiot: lol how dysfunctional 

Hamburger Idiot: also

Hamburger Idiot: OMAE WA, SHINDEIRU

OJ HOPEBOY: I CAN AND WILL MUTE YOU

Anime Weeb: thanks for doing the dare, Alfred-Kun.

OJ HOPEBOY: MUTES FOR EVERYONE

Maple Syrup Guy: uh..... maybe not everyone please?

OJ HOPEBOY: shush child I saw your naruto fanfics

Maple Syrup Guy: GASP

Anime Weeb: GASP

Hamburger Idiot: GASP

Sexual Rapist Guy: GASP

OJ HOPEBOY: some of them were good but others were... questionable 

Hamburger Idiot: crap don’t tell me you saw those fanfics

Disney Princess: Can we- can we change the topic?

Iruma Miu has joined the chat

Sexual Rapist Guy: ohonhon who is this

Iruma Miu: None other than the amazing girl genius, Miu Iruma!

OJ HOPEBOY has set Iruma Miu’s name to Invention Whore

Tea and Scones: don’t tell me this is another France we have too many

Invention Whore: so tell me, would any of you like to try out the Hookup Counter?

Hamburger Idiot: oooooh I wanna try!

Hamburger Idiot: What is it tho

Invention Whore has added a new function to the chat.

Hookup Bot: Alfred Jones has had 0 hookups.

Hamburger Idiot: What does that mean dudette

Sexual Rapist Guy: does this mean he’s been alone all his life~

Basically France: well you see America-san —

Player 1: YOU SHALL NOT CORRUPT HIM

Tea and Scones: THANK YOU

Anime Weeb: ARIGATOU

Basically France: as I was saying,

OJ HOPEBOY has muted Basically France. Reason: LEAVE AMERICA ALONE YOU VILE SCUM

Hamburger Idiot: oh c’mon I wanna know already! I’m practically not innocent I gave Canada the talk

Maple Syrup Guy: it’s tru tho

Invention Whore: hookup=having sex for one night 

hopebagel: IRUMA—

Hamburger Idiot: ID RATHER DO IT WITH ENGLAND THANK YOU

ladysamurai: is this a bad time 

Potato Bastard: Probably

Potato Bastard: also can someone change our names??

OJ HOPEBOY has taken admin rights from Ya’ll Are Bastards 

OJ HOPEBOY has given admin rights to Pasta Idiot

OJ HOPEBOY: He’s pure you’re welcome

Potato Bastard: Thank you.

Pasta Idiot: Veeeee what are these admin rights?

OJ HOPEBOY: Don’t touch our names child, the countries are your responsibility now also feel free to remove Iruma

Invention Whore: NO WAIT

Potato Bastard: please do, Feliciano.

Pasta Idiot: Si!

Invention Whore: FUCK YOU NO

K1-B0 has joined the chat

K1-B0 has given admin rights to Invention Whore

Invention Whore: KEEBO IS JOINING ME IN MY PLAN FOR GROUPCHAT DOMINATION

Pasta Idiot has removed K1-B0 and Invention Whore from the chat 

Pasta Idiot: Ve~

Meanwhile in the 79th class group chat

Iruma Miu: RISE MY MINIONS WE ATTACK AT DAWN

Chabashira Tenko: STRIKE DOWN THE DEGENERATES

Kiku Honda has joined the chat

Kiku Honda: Please don’t do this.

Tojo Kirumi: I’VE BEEN TELLING THEM THAT-

Shinguji Korekiyo: humanity does not seem so beautiful today 

Kiku Honda: I know.

Ouma Kokichi: Miu controls this group chat we live in fear now 

Kiku Honda: I feel bad for you all.

 

House of Trainwrecks

9:30 p.m.

Tojo Kirumi has joined the chat

Tojo Kirumi: Save me from the madness

Tojo Kirumi is offline 

 

~ THE NEXT DAY~

8:25 AM

Tea and Scones is online

Tea and Scones: Good morning

Potato Bastard: Guten morgen.

OJ HOPEBOY is online

OJ HOPEBOY: Italy I gave you admin rights to change the nicknames please do that 

Potato Bastard: He’s still asleep I’ll wake him up

Anime Weeb: Please no

 

8:31 AM

Anime Weeb: I hear shouting somebody help

photo bih: whoever that is pls chill Akane‘s a second away from murdering someone

Pasta Idiot: WAAAAAH DOITSU PLS STOP

Potato Bastard: YOU WILL GO DOWN TO TRAIN 

Hamburger Idiot: I liek trains 

Anime Weeb: please don’t America-San.

ladysamurai: Please don’t start yet, I’d like to train with you two as well if that’s possible.

Boss Baby: Peko-chan, you don’t need training! you’re the SHSL Swordswoman for fuck’s sake!

ladysamurai: I appreciate the sentiment, but I am always looking for opportunities to better myself. Germany-san, please don’t start without me.

S H I T: Count me in!

FOOD: yo Prussia if you’re up wanna hit the gym

FOOD: Asahina’s bringing donuts 

Player 1: YALL

Player 1: Alfred and I binged on video games and horror movies last night 

Player 1: YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN HIM DURING GET OUT HE WAS LOSING HIS SHIT

OJ HOPEBOY: That fills me with determination lmao

9:47 AM

tiny bitch: I think I traumatized Italy? Help

photo bih: What now?

tiny bitch: I accidentally threw my fan at him and it probably didn’t even hurt but he thinks I want to kill him now =____= Romano-san can you help because as much as I love bullying Italy he’s still a fren and I don’t like it when people are scared of me for no reason

who is u: yeah there are so many reasons to be scared of her just pick one

tiny bitch: IMPOSTER I SWEAR IF YOU-

tiny bitch: anyway Romano-san tell him I wasn’t trying to kill him please thanks

tiny bitch is offline

Ya’ll Are Bastards: Ugh fine

Tomato Bastard: Wait your actually doing it??

Ya’ll Are Bastards: No you do it or get piano freak to do it

Tomato Bastard: Fine

Akamatsu Kaede has joined the chat

Akamatsu Kaede: DID SOMEONE SAY PIANO FREAK

Akamatsu Kaede: LECK MICH IM ARSCH MOTHERFUCKERS

Saihara Shuichi has joined the chat

Saihara Shuichi: IRUMA GIVE KAEDE BACK HER FUCKING PHONE

Akamatsu Kaede: omfg guys I’m so sorry Iruma stole my phon ddjdjdkdkdiejdndjejsj

Akamatsu Kaede: YOU’RE WATCHING DISNEY CHANNEL WITH MIU FUCKING IRUMA AND IT’S TIME FOR SOME GROUPCHAT DOMINATION

Hamburger Idiot: FYI 

Roma was talking bout Austria 

Hamburger Idiot: also what group chat domination??

Ya’ll Are Bastards: fuck 

Saihara Shuichi: Guys this is Kaede. Iruma stole my phone, someone get rid of her

79th Class Groupchat 

Tojo Kirumi: IRUMA GIVE AKAMATSU BACK HER PHONE THIS INSTANT

Iruma Miu: yes mom I’m sorry :(

House of Trainwrecks 

10:02 AM

Akamatsu Kaede: hi yes I got my phone back Shuichi and I will be leaving now

Akamatsu Kaede and Saihara Shuichi have left the chat

berry head: I wake up to this...

hopebagel: HAJIME HAJIME ADMIN ME

OJ HOPEBOY has given admin rights to hopebagel 

hopebagel has changed the name for Potato Bastard to Mr Potato Head

tiny bitch is online 

tiny bitch: yall he’s still running away ughh fine if y’all are too incompetent and lazy to tell italy fuck you I’ll pm him myself

Saionji Hiyoko >>>>> Feliciano Vargas 10:07 AM

Saionji Hiyoko: hey hey can you stop being terrified of me for no reason I mean there are like 100000+ reasons to be terrified of me just pick one 

Saionji Hiyoko: Boi you’re online stop seenzoning me ;-; come on dude you’re being a huge stronzo rn I’m trying to talk to you

Saionji Hiyoko: OI PASTRONZO YOU ARE READING MY MESSAGES RESPOND FOR FUCKS SAKE


End file.
